elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Console Commands (Oblivion)/Miscellaneous
The following is a list of IDs for miscellaneous items. To receive the item you want, type in the following in the console: ::player.AddItem "" is the actual item's ID number and "" refers to how many of that item you want. *'Agarmir's Shovel ' 0001D0AF *'Akaviri Orders ' 000785E0 *'Akaviri Orders ' 0001C173 *'Argonian Heart ' 0003558F *'Ayleid Statue ' 000844C4 *'Ayleid Statue ' 0002AB48 *'Basket ' 00024D91 *'Basket ' 00024D92 *'Bear Pelt ' 000228E3 *'Blood Potion ' 001192AE *'Blue Cheese ' 000D3B25 *'Bone ' 000223A8 *'Bone ' 00023880 *'Bone ' 00023881 *'Bone ' 000180DE *'Bone ' 0001DE26 *'Bones ' 00023882 *'Bouquet of Flowers ' 00049CFD *'Bowl ' 000105D5 *'Bowl ' 000105D7 *'Bowl ' 000105D9 *'Bowl ' 0001F1D9 *'Bowl ' 0001F1DA *'Bowl ' 0001F1DB *'Broom ' 000250FF *'Broom ' 00019113 *'Brush Jar ' 0001BBCB *'Brush of Truepaint ' 0001BB36 *'Calipers ' 0001C66C *'Carved Panel ' 0002AF03 *'Ceramic Bowl ' 0002507A *'Ceramic Cup ' 0002507B *'Ceramic Goblet ' 0002507C *'Ceramic Pitcher ' 0002507D *'Ceramic Pitcher ' 0002507E *'Ceramic Plate ' 0002507F *'Ceramic Tankard ' 0002724F *'Ceramic Urn ' 00025080 *'Ceramic Vase ' 00025081 *'Cheddar Cheese ' 000D3B2F *'Clay Bowl ' 00022295 *'Clay Bowl ' 00022298 *'Clay Bowl ' 00022299 *'Clay Cup ' 00022538 *'Clay Cup ' 00022539 *'Clay Goblet ' 0002253C *'Clay Pitcher ' 00022543 *'Clay Pitcher ' 00022544 *'Clay Pitcher ' 00022545 *'Clay Plate ' 0002254C *'Clay Plate ' 0002254D *'Clay Tankard ' 00022559 *'Clay Urn ' 00022553 *'Clay Vase ' 00022557 *'Cloth ' 0000087A *'Cloth ' 0000088D *'Cloth ' 0000089F *'Cloth ' 000008D8 *'Cloth ' 000008E6 *'Colossal Black Soul Gem ' 00007E9C *'Coral Dragon Claw ' 000B634C *'Covered Pot ' 000105DF *'Covered Pot ' 000105E0 *'Crumpled Piece of Paper ' 000A9353 *'Crumpled Piece of Paper ' 000A9355 *'Crumpled Piece of Paper ' 000A9357 *'Crumpled Piece of Paper ' 000BF14D *'Crystal Ball ' 0001048C *'Crystal Ball ' 00035F86 *'Crystal Ball ' 0001C60D *'Diamond ' 00038BA7 *'Diamond Claw ' 000AB375 *'Dirty Shoes ' 0009F8FD *'Ebony Claw ' 000SAF48 *'Element of Courage ' 0002C6EF *'Element of Patience ' 0002C6EE *'Element of Perception ' 0002C6F0 *'Element of Resolve ' 0002C6ED *'Emerald ' 00038BA4 *'Emerald Dragon Claw ' 000ED417 *'Empty Hist Bottle ' 0008996E *'Eye of Nocturnal ' 00026AC9 *'Filled Colossal Black Soul Gem ' 00007E9D *'Finger of Adamus Phillida ' 001778DB *'Fingers of the Mountain (item) ' 0000510D *'Flawed Diamond ' 00038BA8 *'Flawed Emerald ' 00038BA6 *'Flawed Pearl ' 00038B99 *'Flawed Ruby ' 00038B9F *'Flawed Sapphire ' 00038BA2 *'Flawed Topaz ' 00038B9C *'Flawless Diamond ' 00038BA9 *'Flawless Emerald ' 00038BA5 *'Flawless Pearl ' 00038B9A *'Flawless Ruby ' 00038BA0 *'Flawless Sapphire ' 00038BA3 *'Flawless Topaz ' 00038B9D *'Folded Cloth ' 000008DA *'Folded Cloth ' 000008DC *'Folded Cloth ' 00000D41 *'Folded Cloth ' 00000D52 *'Folded Cloth ' 00000D76 *'Fork ' 00019116 *'Garridan's Tear ' 00025B33 *'Garridan's Tear ' 0007BE48 *'Glass Claw ' 0007C260 *'Glass of Time ' 0002A60B *'Gold ' 0000000F *'Gold Nugget ' 00049808 *'Golden Claw ' 00039647 *'Golden Claw ' 000999E7 *'Great Sigil Stone ' 0003844E *'Great Welkynd Stone ' 000345AF *'Hand Scythe ' 00025100 *'Hermaeus Mora's Soul Gem ' 0008B61E *'Hoe ' 00025101 *'Hourglass ' 0001C666 *'Imperial Legion Seal ' 0000C22C *'Inkwell ' 00023D61 *'Iron Claw ' 0008CDFA *'Ivory Dragon Claw ' 000AB7BB *'Key-Shaped Arrowhead ' 0001482C *'Knife ' 00019117 *'Ladle ' 000105DB *'Languorwine Antidote ' 00028276 *'Lion Pelt ' 000228E4 *'Llathasa's Bust ' 00008032 *'Llathasa's Bust ' 0001E861 *'Lockpick ' 0000000A *'Loose Pipe ' 00089783 *'Magicka Potion ' 001192AF *'Marana Rian's Coin ' 000613C0 *'Marble Cheese ' 000D3B2A *'Metal Bowl ' 000CD400 *'Metal Goblet ' 000CD401 *'Metal Plate ' 000CD402 *'Metal Tankard ' 000CD403 *'Metal Tankard ' 000CD404 *'Metal Tankard ' 000CD405 *'Metal Tankard ' 000CD406 *'Metal Tankard ' 000CD407 *'Metal Urn ' 000CD4DB *'Metal Urn ' 000CD4DC *'Metal Urn ' 000CD4E8 *'Metal Urn ' 000CD4E9 *'Mother's Head ' 0006AAA5 *'Newheim's Heirloom ' 00002E90 *'Oaken-Hall Heirloom ' 000CBD41 *'Oar ' 00025102 *'Olroy Cheese ' 0008C26A *'Orb of Vaermina ' 0001EC18 *'Paint Brush ' 0001BBC5 *'Paint Brush ' 0001BBC6 *'Paint Brush ' 0001BBC7 *'Paint Brush ' 0001BBC8 *'Paint Brush ' 0001BBC9 *'Paint Brush ' 0001BBCA *'Paint Palette ' 0001BBCC *'Pearl ' 00038B98 *'Pewter Bowl ' 0001C624 *'Pewter Bowl ' 0001C625 *'Pewter Cup ' 000104C0 *'Pewter Cup ' 000104C1 *'Pewter Cup ' 0001C616 *'Pewter Cup ' 0001C619 *'Pewter Fork ' 0001C622 *'Pewter Knife ' 0001C620 *'Pewter Mug ' 0000FD93 *'Pewter Mug ' 0000FDA4 *'Pewter Mug ' 0000FDAC *'Pewter Pitcher ' 0001C61F *'Pewter Plate ' 0001C626 *'Pewter Plate ' 0001C627 *'Pewter Pot ' 0001C61A *'Pewter Pot ' 0001C61B *'Pewter Pot ' 0001C61C *'Pewter Spoon ' 0001C623 *'Pickaxe ' 00025103 *'Pickaxe ' 000180E0 *'Pitchfork ' 00025113 *'Planter ' 00015BB0 *'Planter ' 00015BB3 *'Planter ' 00015BB4 *'Planter ' 00015BB5 *'Planter ' 00015BB6 *'Planter ' 00015BB7 *'Planter ' 00015BB8 *'Planter ' 00015BBA *'Planter ' 00015BBB *'Plate ' 00019118 *'Quill ' 00023D63 *'Rake ' 00025116 *'Recently Used Pickaxe ' 0009F8FA *'Red Bowl ' 000836CE *'Repair Hammer ' 0000000C *'Reward Painting ' 00034E62 *'Roderick's Medicine ' 00030FD7 *'Roderick's Poison ' 00030FD6 *'Rolled Up Portrait ' 00034E52 *'Ruby ' 00038B9E *'Ruby Dragon Claw ' 0004B56C *'Rufio's Skull ' 000918FA *'Sands of Resolve ' 0002FB3F *'Sapphire ' 00038BA1 *'Sapphire Dragon Claw ' 000663D7 *'Savilla's Stone ' 000C4A2C *'Savilla's Stone ' 00014706 *'Scales ' 000105F3 *'Scales of Pitiless Justice ' 000918FD *'Scythe ' 0002511A *'Shears ' 0002511C *'Shovel ' 000251A8 *'Silver Bowl ' 00000C08 *'Silver Bowl ' 000105E7 *'Silver Carafe ' 00019107 *'Silver Fork ' 0001924A *'Silver Glass ' 0001DBFC *'Silver Goblet ' 0001DCCC *'Silver Goblet ' 0001DCCF *'Silver Knife ' 00023C13 *'Silver Nugget ' 00049809 *'Silver Pitcher ' 00023C15 *'Silver Pitcher ' 00023C17 *'Silver Plate ' 00023C19 *'Silver Spoon ' 00023C1B *'Silver Tankard ' 00023C1D *'Silver Urn ' 00023C1F *'Silver Urn ' 00023C21 *'Silver Vase ' 00023C23 *'Skeletal Hand ' 00003A99 *'Skeleton Key ' 0000000B *'Skull ' 00023F6E *'Spoon ' 00019119 *'Statuette of a Dog ' 00026B25 *'Statuette of a Dog ' 0007B7B0 *'Stone Brick ' 00025946 *'Stone Brick ' 00025947 *'Stone Brick ' 00025948 *'Stone Brick ' 00025949 *'Stone Brick ' 0002594A *'Stone Cup ' 000104C7 *'Stone Cup ' 000104C9 *'Stone Cup ' 00019115 *'Stone Mug ' 000104CB *'Stone of St. Alessia ' 00003949 *'Stone Pitcher ' 000105DD *'Svenja's Arm ' 000C55E1 *'Svenja's Head ' 000C55E2 *'Svenja's Leg ' 000C55E0 *'Svenja's Torso ' 000C55E3 *'Tan Bowl ' 00022535 *'Tan Bowl ' 00022536 *'Tan Bowl ' 00022537 *'Tan Bowl ' 000836CF *'Tan Cup ' 0002253A *'Tan Cup ' 0002253B *'Tan Cup ' 0001F1DC *'Tan Cup ' 0001F1DD *'Tan Cup ' 0001F1DE *'Tan Goblet ' 00022542 *'Tan Jug ' 0001F1DF *'Tan Jug ' 0001F1E0 *'Tan Jug ' 0001F1E1 *'Tan Jug ' 0001F1E2 *'Tan Jug ' 0001F1E3 *'Tan Jug ' 0001F1E4 *'Tan Mug ' 0001F1E5 *'Tan Pitcher ' 00022546 *'Tan Pitcher ' 00022547 *'Tan Pitcher ' 00022548 *'Tan Pitcher ' 0001F1E6 *'Tan Plate ' 0002254E *'Tan Plate ' 0002254F *'Tan Plate ' 0001F1E7 *'Tan Tankard ' 00022550 *'Tan Urn ' 00022554 *'Tan Urn ' 00022555 *'Tan Urn ' 00022556 *'Tan Vase ' 00022558 *'Tongs ' 000251AC *'Tongs ' 0001C66F *'Topaz ' 00038B9B *'Urn ' 00022551 *'Urn ' 00022552 *'Vampirism Cure Potion ' 0009812D *'Varla Stone ' 00000194 *'Varulae's Crystal Ball ' 00095A38 *'Wedding Gift ' 000CBD43 *'Weight ' 0001C5ED *'Welkynd Stone ' 00000191 *'West Weald Bear Fang ' 0018AE3F *'Wolf Pelt ' 000228E2 *'Yarn ' 00025205 *'Yarn ' 00025206 Category:Console commands